1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel sugar compound for inhibiting the biosynthesis of sugar chains containing sialic acid, which are known as the allergy, inflammation, or the like, and to an inhibitor of the biosynthesis of sugar chains containing sialic acid, wherein the inhibitor contains the novel sugar compound of the present invention as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
It is reported that the sugar chains containing sialic acid and existing in a surface layer of leukocyte contribute to the occurrence of inflammation or allergy when the leukocyte invades a tissue (see M. L. Phillips et al., Science, 250, 1130, (1990); G. Walz et al., Science, 250, 1132, (1990); J. B. Lowe et al., Cell, 63,475, (1990)). In detail, the first step of inflammation or allergy occurs when the leukocyte invades the tissue and the sugar chains containing sialic acid and existing in the surface layer of the leukocyte adhere to an endothelial cell of the blood vessel. If the sugar chains containing sialic acid could be removed from the leukocyte, the leukocyte would fail to adhere to the endothelial cell of the blood vessel, to invade the tissue. As a result, the inflammation and the allergy would be suppressed.
There is, however, no previously known compound that selectively inhibits the biosynthesis of sugar chains containing sialic acid. Therefore, it has been desired to have an effective inhibitor of the biosynthesis of sugar chains containing sialic acid.